Cinderella: A Saiyuki Tale
by chohakkailover
Summary: This is just like Cinderella well, maybe not only it's done with a few members of the Saiyuki cast. T for Language, some shonenai. That kinda thing.
1. A Maid's Life

Chi: XD This just seems so weird. You've come to the wrong place if you're looking for the old-fashioned Cinderella. Why? Because...this one is done by the Saiyuki gang!

--instant groan--

--Ha sweatdrops-- Ha: This could be...fun?

Chi: Hurray! Time to get to work...for once.

Hakkai rocked back on his aching knees, wincing as he got soapy, dirty water in some cuts on his legs. He set the broom against the

wall and leaned against it, desperate for a brief break in the constant work he had to do. Even though he had been slaving away all day,

hewas nowhere near done with his chores, nor would he be. Then would come the berating, the punishment, and he would be sent to

bedhungry once again.

The broom clattered to the floor, knocking the pail of water over completely. Hakkai watched the water run down the cool stones and

he sighed, pulling a dirty rag from his ragged pants as he bent down to absorb as much of the liquid as he could.

"There..you are. I've been...looking all over for you!"

The young man looked up to see one of his cruel stepbrothers towering over him. The said stepbrother was named Ni, and he had an

odd fancy for a little stuffed bunny that had never been explained. At the moment, the teen was holding his bunny out to Hakkai, who

looked at him quizzically.

"Um...Ni...?"

"You are going to wash...him and get all the...dirt off!"

Hakkai stopped scrubbing the floor and looked up at Ni wearily, some of his dark brown hair falling into his face and into his emerald

green eyes. "But Ni! You're bunny doesn't need to be washed! It's perfectly fine!"

Ni looked as though he would have a seizure right on the spot. Carefully, he restrained himself as he brushed dirt away from his

immaculate labcoat, and he pushed his glasses farther up onto the bridge of his nose. "Brother..." he spat, as though Hakkai wasn't

REALLY a brother; more perhaps a bug you might squash given the chance. "Bunny..is dirty and you...WILL wash him...or I might

perform some experiments that wouldn't be...pleasant."

Hakkai blanched, remembering some of the animals that Ni had "experimented" on. Bowing his head, he sighed. "Yes...I will."

"Make sure...to do so."

"Boy! What are you doing?"

Hakkai glanced up to see the one woman who had created this living hell for him.

His stepmother.

His father had died off soon after they had been married; some people said she had given him a good dose of poison, others had

reasoned just living with the woman had sent him to the grave. Hakkai had then been left alone with the horrible woman and her equally

horrible children, who had decided that Hakkai was not a person as much as someone who would do any chore they forced on him.

"Speak to me when I talk to you!"

His mother didn't seem to care his father had died; in fact, with him dead, she could freely use his money to fund a project she was

quite fond of: Resurrecting her FIRST husband, who wasn't quite dead, but not truly alive either.

"I'm doing the chores you told me to complete, ma'am." Hakkai didn't look her in the eye; perhaps she would go away and leave him

be.

"You call this doing the chores! You're slacking off! Do them right, and do them quickly! I won't have my husband looking at filth when

he finally comes back to me!"

Hakkai was kicked sharply in the ribs like a dog, and he slipped and fell into the grimy water, wincing.

At least she hadn't decided to abuse him for not working to her satisfaction.

"Brother. You will tidy my room. I have guests coming and I need everything to be perfect for them!"

Inwardly sighing, Hakkai pushed himself up, eyes burning from the contact of soap. His youngest stepbrother, and perhaps the nicest

(if that could even be applied here) glared down at him, crimson eyes flashing as he ran a clawed hand through his flowing red hair.

"Kougaiji! Ni wants me to wash his bunny, and I already have chores from your mother-"

"Don't call her my mother! She is not my mother!" Kougaiji vehemently cast these words at Hakkai, who recoiled away from the angry

demon. His stepbrother absentmindedly touched the thin lines underneath his eye. "I only put up with her to get to my real mother."

Hakkai and Kougaiji shared at least one common trait: They both disliked their stepmother with a passion. Seems she had a thing for

men, and Kougaiji was not her son either.

"Just do what I told you to do, and I might not have to tell...her."

As if poor Hakkai didn't have enough work to do, up popped something else for him to contend with.

"What's this? How's come you will do what they ask...and not what I request?"

Hakkai's skin crawled when he heard his oldest stepbrother speak. If the others were horrible, then there were no words strong

enough to describe this male. His hair was a wild blue color, and his skin was quite pale. Almost as though he were not alive. Of course,

Hakkai would never ask lest the brothers decided to punish him.

"What do you want, Chin?"

His brother's name was Chin Yisou, and most of the family members decided to wisely avoid him. His malicious eyes were usually so

narrow they appeared to be shut, and he controlled a puppet that was mildly unsettling.

"Where is it? Where did you hide it?"

Hakkai frowned, wringing dirty water into the bucket. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I have to do this or else they'll

punish me."

Chin shot forward quickly, grabbing the front of Hakkai's dirty, worn shirt that was a size or two too small for him. "You shouldn't

worry about what they'll do to you. You should worry about me."

Hakkai's heart quickened it's pace. "Chin..what do you want?"

"Where is my puppet?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"I told you! I don't know! I haven't touched it!" Hakkai was telling the truth; the thing's eyes frightened him.

"Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!"

Chin was now violently shaking Hakkai, who was trying to stop his brother.

"Please! Stop! I don't know! You're hurting me! Stop!"

Chin, thoroughly enraged, flung Hakkai down.

Hakkai smacked the stone roughly, and that was that.

Chi: What is it with me and the Hakkai abuse anyway? Until next time Of course, what would the next chapter be with out the abuse of Hakkai? TT Im sorry but he's cinderella and we all know Cinderella had it bad. And if she didn't...too bad XD because that's the way it will turn out here.


	2. Misery

Chi: And we're back for another installment of Cinderella. I bet you're all thrilled.

Ha: That's the spirit! -smiling-

Chi: Yay! on with the story!

------------

Hakkai's skull felt like it was on fire, and he moaned, eyes heavy.

Chin had been shaking him, and then...

That was all he remembered.

Hakkai sat up, shivering. He had been lying in that dirty water for a few hours, and the wet chill had soaked through his thin clothes

and into his bones.

In the next room over, he heard laughter and raucous chatter.

They had completely ignored him. It was like he was just something in the way to step over.

Slowly, pulling himself to his feet, Hakkai's legs cramped for a minute, but he continued into the next room.

Instantly, everyone went silent as they glared at the intruder. They had either been stuffing their faces for a long time, or they had

attacked the food ravenously. Either way, most of the table's enormous spread was eaten.

Hakkai's stomach rumbled painfully, and he lifted his head, not really looking at anyone.

"I..I'm hungry. Can I please have something to eat?"

He heard someone put their silverware down, and he chanced a glance at his family.

His stepmother was pushing her chair back, and when he realized she was coming for him, he withdrew, shrinking slightly as if that

would protect him from anything.

"Did you do all the chores you were asked to complete?"

Hakkai barely shook his head, staring at the floor.

"What did I tell you earlier, boy? Speak to me when I am asking you a question!"

Hakkai looked up, frightened of her menacing glare. "I...I didn't."

"And why is that?"

At this point, Chin decided to speak up. "He decided he needed a nap instead!"

"Oh really?" His stepmother paused for a second, and then he felt her painful nails dig into his shoulder, and he winced in pain. "Then

tell me! Why do you deserve to eat if you didn't work?"

Hakkai was very tempted to point out that they did absolutely nothing, yet ate like pigs. Doing so, however, would only increase his

pain.

So he kept quiet.

"Well? Why should I give you something to eat?"

His eyes went to the floor again, and he bowed his head. "You...you shouldn't."

His stepmother's grip relaxed slightly, but her clawlike fingernails were still digging into his flesh. "Exactly. But...if we didn't feed you,

you would be worth even less. If that's even possible!"

Hakkai watched as she grabbed half a loaf of bread off the table and shoved it into his shaking hands.

"There!"

The teen looked at the bread, noticing someone had taken a bite or two out of it. "But...it-"

"It what? What is it now?"

"Someone...has eaten off of it."

The stepmother paused for a moment, and a cruel grin appeared on her face. "Would you like something else, then?"

Falling for the bait, Hakkai nodded fervently.

Unfortunately, she was not an accomodating woman. She ripped the loaf out of his hands and threw it back on the table with a clatter,

knocking over a pitcher of water. "Well, if you ever did any work around here maybe you would get something else to eat!"

Hakkai was jerked forward as she started dragging him out of the room, and he stumbled slightly, quickening his pace to keep up

with her.

"I'm sorry! I'll eat that; I was just kidding!"

"It's too late for that, boy. Now that you've had a chance to eat, you'll go to bed now!"

Hakkai struggled against the tight grip she held on his wrist. "No! Please! I said I was sorry!"

His stepmother stopped at the shabby wooden door that he had to call his room, and smirked. "Hopefully you'll remember this

tomorrow and not slack off like you did today! There will be a lot of work for you to do, not mentioning the work you didn't do today."

The wicked woman opened the door, and thrust Hakkai in, who tripped in the darkness and fell painfully to the cold stone floor.

"You had better not make any noise in there, boy!"

Hakkai curled into a small ball, pulling his knees to his chest.

Another night without any food.

Another night of him wishing he was anyone but himself.

------------

Chi: And there ya have it! Chapter two! I still feel bad for poor Hakkai though...I always seem to have to torture him...ah well

XD I have no idea what will happen next, so I guess you just have to wait and see for yourself.


End file.
